


Тёмная кузина любви

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Castiel's POV, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Smut, Unrelated Winchesters (Supernatural), Unrequited Destiel, Unrequited Love, Wincest - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: Кастиэля вполне устраивало, что он лучший друг Дина, то есть до тех пор, пока в их жизни не появился Сэм Кэмпбелл и не разрушил всё.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 14





	Тёмная кузина любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Shady Cousin of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093981) by [Nisaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisaki/pseuds/Nisaki). 



В ночи, как эта, он лежит на кровати с обжигающей грудь тоской и желает, чтобы их финансовое положение никогда не стало достаточно стабильным для такой большой квартиры; в ночи, как эта, он знает, что отдал бы всё, только чтобы дыхание Дина снова звучало в одной с ним комнате.

В ночи, как эта, он всерьёз подумывает взять старый револьвер, спрятанный глубоко в шкафу, и пустить пулю в рот. В ночь, как сегодня, он пытается найти название своему состоянию крайнего отчаяния, слово, которым можно было бы описать огонь, пожирающий его душу.

Это какое-то расстройство?

Возможно, он никогда и не узнает.

Он переворачивается на бок и пристально смотрит на стену, что отделяет его комнату от комнаты Дина; если он будет смотреть достаточно пристально, то сможет представить себе спящую фигуру Дина. Это был долгий день в мастерской, Дин вернулся домой уставший. Так что Кастиэль думает — _знает_ , что Дин спит на животе, засунув одну руку под подушку и приоткрыв полные губы.

Если он будет смотреть достаточно пристально, то сможет спроецировать изображение Дина из своей головы на стену; жаль только, что он рисует дерьмово. А может, это и к лучшему. Он сомневается, что его лучший друг оценил бы гигантскую картину его лица на стене в спальне Кастиэля.

В любом случае, это не имеет значения; Дин здесь надолго не задержится.

Его веки опускаются, плечи расслабляются и проваливаются в матрас, но мозг не отключается, не щадит его и не даёт спать. Прошло чуть меньше года с тех пор, как мир развалился на части и он перестал нормально спать.

***  
Когда Кастиэль впервые встретил Дина, ему было одиннадцать лет и он был _Кастиэлем_. Странным ребёнком, с которым никто не разговаривал. И он вспоминает тот день с болезненной точностью и в ярких красках.

Он сидел на качелях, одетый в свитер в августе, потому что ему всегда было холодно, и его ноги не доставали до земли. Он пытался раскачаться, но безуспешно, и вдруг всё зашевелилось.

Из него выбило весь воздух. Когда качели высоко поднялись, он на мгновение поверил, что если отпустит их, то сможет летать. Затем его окликнул чей-то голос.

— Всё в порядке, я тебя подтолкну.

Он оглянулся через плечо, его хватка на цепях ослабла, и он упал. Он ободрал коленки, и мальчик, который только что качал его качели, теперь стоял на коленях рядом с ним и бормотал извинения.

— Я не хотел толкать тебя так сильно.

Его глаза были такими зелёными; в тот день гравитация для Кастиэля перестала работать правильно. Всякий раз, когда он падал, всё становилось ослепительно зелёным.

С того самого дня он стал _Касом_. И он был счастлив.

***  
Часы тикают, тикают, и Кас чувствует это в своей голове, это сводит его с ума. Как будто он куда-то опаздывает, и время ускользает сквозь пальцы, как песок.

***  
Когда Дину было тринадцать, у него появилась первая подружка; когда Касу было тринадцать, он понял, что гей и влюблён в Дина.

Девушка Дина была светловолосой и жизнерадостной, и она изо всех сил старалась быть женственной и милой. Она завязывала слишком много ленточек, заплетала локоны в косички и настаивала на том, чтобы держаться за руки. Её звали Джоанна, «просто Джо», — как она сказала. И Дин забыл о ней через три дня после того, как они поцеловались за школой. Кас знает, потому что он следил за Дином, он всегда это делал.

Они были лучшими друзьями с тех пор, как познакомились в парке. Но Дин был совсем другим. Дин был сделан из весны и солнечного света; шумный мальчик, в которого все влюблялись. Который был крутым и смелым и вокруг которого собирались люди.

Кас был ребёнком, который скрывал слишком многое, тем, кто склонял голову набок и смотрел, заставляя людей чувствовать себя неловко.

Он был доволен тем, что везде следовал за Дином, и, когда кто-то спрашивал, Дин представлял его, пожав плечами и слегка улыбнувшись: «Это просто Кас» — как будто этого заявления достаточно, чтобы всё стало хорошо. Для Кастиэля так и было, и долгое время его вполне устраивало быть Просто Касом.

За эти годы было много девушек; Дин забыл их имена, Кас вёл им учёт. Одержимо запоминал каждую, которой удалось дотронуться до Дина; его разум работал сверхурочно и анализировал, что Дину могло в них понравиться.

На это ушли годы. Бесконечные ночи, когда Дин возвращался пьяный и сытый. Потребовались Белла, Кэсси, Джессика, Элеонора, Руби, Анна, Лиза и ещё сотня девушек, чтобы Кас понял, что Дину в них нравится.

Девушки, женщины. Дину нравились женщины.

Он не предпочитал какой-то определённый типаж — ни высоких, ни низких, ни смуглых, ни бледных. Дин любил женщин. Пока она этого хотела, Дин дарил ей хорошее время, и после они, счастливые, расходились, и Кас ненавидел каждую из них.

Красивые женщины, некрасивые женщины, лживые женщины.

А потом появился _Сэм_.

Дин вернулся сердитый, бормоча себе под нос что-то про избалованных богатых детишек. И с досадой объявил, что ненавидит Сэма.

Машина Сэма сломалась, и он остановился у мастерской Дина; Дин по какой-то причине терпеть не мог новые машины — то, чего Кас никогда не понимал и думал, что никогда не поймёт. Так или иначе, Дин ненавидел Сэма.

Хотя было что-то странное в том, _как_ он его ненавидел; Кас заметил это, потому что он всегда всё замечал, и это его беспокоило. Ненависть Дина к Сэму была почти маниакальной: он говорил о нём всё время, проклиная и ругая парня. Дело в том, что Дин не ненавидел кого-то вот так; его обычная ненависть выражалась лишь мимолётной гримасой, когда кто-нибудь упоминал имя человека. О Сэме же он просто не мог _не_ говорить.

Месяц спустя Дин усадил Каса и спросил, как тот понял, что гей. Это были самые неловкие полчаса в жизни Каса, и он впервые в жизни солгал Дину.

— Почему ты вообще об этом спрашиваешь?

— Это насчёт Сэма, — поморщился Дин.

— Сэм? Сэм Кэмпбелл? _Избалованый студента колледжа Сэм_?

Дин кивнул.

— А что с ним? — спросил Кас, чувствуя, как сердце колотится где-то в горле, когда Дин поднял голову с _тем самым_ выражением лица.

— Я поцеловал его, — прошептал он, как будто не мог поверить, что сделал это, или не мог поверить, что говорит об этом Касу.

— Ты _что_?! — не сдержавшись, вскрикнул Кас и вскочил с дивана, как будто тот горел. — Ты же его ненавидишь! — прокричал он и тут же замер. Слова Дина зазвучали в голове, как запись:

_Я ненавижу его, Кас! Он сводит меня с ума своими бесконечными заумными аргументами, этими своими ямочками на щеках и дурацкими лохматыми волосами! И особенно меня бесит, какой он высокий и то, что он носит эти дурацкие узкие джинсы. Он такой… блядь!_

Дин был влюблён в Сэма, и Кас понял это раньше Дина.

Это было опасно — эта фигня с Сэмом. Поначалу Кас решил, что это просто случайность. У Дина рано или поздно всё равно случился бы гей-кризис, так что вскоре он снова понял бы, что натурал, потому что, знаете, он им _был_. Но этого не случилось. Самое ужасное, что Дин никогда ни к кому не относился так серьёзно, и он постоянно говорил о Сэме со звёздочками в глазах и румянцем на щеках. С тем выражением бездыханного возбуждения, которое, как думал Кас, было бы в его словах, если бы он когда-нибудь говорил о Дине.

После этого Кас попробовал другой подход. Он никогда не пытался разрушить отношения Дина, в основном потому, что их никогда не было.

Он пытался занять Дина, заставить его отменить встречу с Сэмом, однажды он симулировал обморок, и это сработало так хорошо, что Дин забыл, что должен встретиться с Сэмом. Но каждый раз Сэм прощал его, словно всё это ерунда.

Прошёл месяц, а они всё ещё были вместе, дольше, чем Дин был с кем-либо.

Дин собирался привести Сэма, хотел познакомить его с Касом.

— Потому что ты мой лучший друг, а он… мой парень, я подумал, что вам пора встретиться, — сказал он Касу.

Это всё ещё заставляло сердце Каса сбиваться с ритма — слова « _мой парень_ », слетающие с губ Дина; он никогда и представить не мог, что услышит их.

Сэм был совсем не таким, как ожидал Кас. Он знал, что парень высокий: Дин постоянно болтал о том, что ему приходится вставать на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать Сэмми. Его удивил совсем не рост.

Дело в том, что он был так чертовски великолепен, что на секунду у Каса перехватило дыхание и он вздрогнул; он был молодым и загорелым. Честные, широко раскрытые карие глаза, мягкая улыбка, растрёпанные шоколадные локоны. Дин выжидательно переводил взгляд с одного на другого, и Кас протянул руку.

— Приятно познакомиться, Сэм.

— Да, мне тоже. Я так много о тебе слышал! — сказал Сэм, искоса поглядывая на Дина. Кас не сказал ему, как много Дин говорил о нём, и тот факт, что Сэм был практически _сиреной_ , заставил Каса ненавидеть его ещё больше.

Они сели ужинать, и Кас всю трапезу был третьим лишним, а счастливая пара даже не потрудилась обратить на него внимание. Они, скорее всего, забыли о нём, и он только убедился в этом, когда Дин встал и за руку повёл Сэма в свою комнату.

Кас всю дорогу провожал их взглядом, Дин пинком захлопнул дверь позади себя, но она не закрылась: замок был сломан, и Дин всё время забывал его починить. Кас встал и на цыпочках подошёл к двери. Ему открывался отличный вид на кровать Дина, и он осторожно, чтобы его не заметили, заглянул в комнату.

— Здесь очень мило, — сообщил Сэм, всё ещё изучая взглядом комнату. Дин плюхнулся на кровать, схватил Сэма за запястье и притянул к себе. И, в конце концов, Сэм оказался на его бёдрах. Дин раздвинул ноги так, что задница Сэма оказалась на матрасе, из-за этого его глаза оказались почти на одном уровне с глазами Дина.

Дин обвил руками талию Сэма; Кас мечтал оказаться в этой позе, просто сидеть рядом с Дином.

— Ну и как, он тебе понравился? — спросил Дин, не скрывая нетерпения. Они говорили о нём, Кас чувствовал, что его одобряют, а ведь всё должно быть наоборот. Дину следовало бы беспокоиться о том, что _он_ думает о _Сэме_.

— Твой друг? — Сэм положил голову на плечо Дина, одной рукой царапая его живот. Кас уставился на его длинные пальцы и ощетинился. — Я думаю, он меня ненавидит, — наконец сказал Сэм.

Кас сдержал фырканье; по крайней мере парень был проницательным.

— Нет, это просто Кас. Он мелкий… — Дин замолчал, нахмурился, подыскивая нужное слово, потом сдался и просто пожал плечами. — Ну, это _Кас_.

Сэм фыркнул.

— Очень красноречиво, мистер Винчестер.

Дин уткнулся лицом в шею Сэма и вполголоса пробормотал: «Заткнись». И начал целовать кожу, и Сэм заёрзал у него на коленях.

— Дин! — Он захлёбывался воздухом, почти задыхался.

— Останься на ночь, — пробормотал Дин.

— Дин… Я… Ты, мы… — Сэм запнулся.

— Не так, я обещал, что мы будем двигаться медленно. Просто сон, Сэмми. — Сэм покраснел и опустил голову, но Дин мягко коснулся пальцами его подбородка. Поднял его лицо и соединил их губы.

Они ещё не занимались сексом. Прошёл месяц, а Сэм не отдался, и Дина это вполне устраивало. Кас задрожал, положил руку на стену и продолжал смотреть на них, пока они целовались.

Сэм издавал отчаянные звуки, тихие стоны и вздохи, как будто ничего не мог с собой поделать. Дин уложил его на спину и накрыл собой, не прерывая поцелуй. Глаза Дина были закрыты, пальцы впились в волосы Сэма, и он тяжело дышал. И целовал Сэма так, будто умрёт, если они расстанутся.

— Что ты со мной делаешь, Сэмми? — прошептал Дин в пространство между их губами, а затем вернулся к губам Сэма. Кас слышал прерывистые стоны, затруднённое дыхание, видел, как покраснели щёки Сэма. И он должен был уйти, он не хотел этого видеть.

Не хотел видеть, как Дин полностью отдаётся кому-то другому, но он стоял там, прикованный к месту, не сводя глаз с разворачивающейся перед ним сцены.

— Дин… Я… Я… — Сэм сглотнул, сжимая руками футболку Дина.

— Я хочу тебя. — Сэм смотрел на Дина взглядом, который был хорошо знаком Касу. Маленькая сучка действительно любила Дина, но он не мог любить его так сильно, как Кас. Он был недостаточно хорош для него. Дин не должен быть с богатым говнюком, который его не знает. Не когда Кас был здесь всё это время.

Он хотел бы, чтобы Дин сказал «нет», но Дин закрыл глаза, словно ему было больно, и снова поцеловал Сэма.

Сердце Каса разбилось вдребезги, когда Дин вошёл в Сэма, и истекало кровью от звука, который издал Сэм. Слёзы текли из глаз обоих: Сэм плакал, потому что это было слишком хорошо. Кас плакал, потому что это было _больно_.

Он хотел сдвинуться и закрыть глаза, но не мог. Он видел только их извивающиеся, раскачивающиеся тела и слышал лишь их стоны наслаждения.

Дин сказал: «Я люблю тебя, Сэм». И он наконец-то почувствовал свои ноги. Он ушёл, дрожащий, с лицом в слезах и соплях. Заперся в своей комнате, уткнулся лицом в подушку и, да поможет ему бог, всё ещё слышал их. До сих пор можно было различить всхлипывания Сэма, похвалы и слова любви Дина. Он заснул под голос Дина: «Я люблю тебя, дорогой», и ему приснилось, что Дин говорит это ему.

Это происходило не так быстро, но всё же случилось. Медленно, как вода в маленьком ручье, Дин ускользнул от него. Три месяца, и Дин начал говорить о том, что, возможно, _им пора двигаться дальше, и разве они не были соседями по комнате слишком долго? И ну же, Кас, ты тоже заслуживаешь быть с кем-то_.

Кас ненавидел это.

Прошло несколько месяцев, и Дин почти не бывал дома, пять дней в неделю он спал у Сэма, а когда приходил домой, то только за сменной одеждой. Ненависть Каса к Сэму росла, тяжело нависая над сердцем и угрожая задушить его, если он не предпримет что-нибудь в ближайшее время.

Однажды он услышал шум жаркого спора и сразу понял, что это Сэм и Дин. Он медленно открыл дверь и молча прошёл на кухню, откуда доносились голоса.

— А что дальше? — Голос Сэма звучал раздражённо. — Мы подождём ещё три месяца, а потом _что_ , Дин?

Дин не ответил, и Кас представил, как он смотрит в пол. Он услышал вздох Сэма, и когда тот заговорил снова, его голос звучал уже не так резко.

— Пожалуйста, не смотри так, Дин. Если ты не хочешь переезжать, это нормально. Ты же знаешь, я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь.

Послышался выдох: «Сэмми», затем шаги, глухой стук и приглушённое «Омф!» Сэма; Кас рискнул бросить быстрый взгляд.

Как он и думал, Дин притянул Сэма в свои объятия.

— Ты же знаешь, что я ничего так не хочу, как просыпаться с тобой каждое утро, детка, — сказал он, и Сэм прильнул к нему. Для такого высокого парня это наверняка было неудобно. Кас не мог удержаться от мысли, что его рост больше подходит для того, чтобы быть в объятиях Дина. Он был ниже и подошёл бы идеально. Дин нежно укачивал их, словно успокаивал маленького ребёнка, и поцеловал Сэма в щёку.

— Я начал работать, — сказал Сэм. Кас знал это, потому что Дин без умолку рассказывал о выпускном Сэма, и его высоком балле, и его новой работе в юридической фирме. — А у тебя своё дело, Дин. Мы можем позволить себе купить дом, _владеть_ им _вместе_ , Дин.

У Сэма перехватило дыхание, как будто он не мог сдержать волнения по этому поводу.

— Но мы не сможем, если ты не скажешь Касу. Ты не обязан беспокоиться о нём, он взрослый, и он не твоя ответственность.

Желчь подступила к горлу Каса, и он проглотил её. Сэм просил Дина оставить его.

Манипулятивная _сучка_.

— Я люблю тебя, Дин. Я правда хочу этого для нас.

Дин издал звук, похожий на «Ладно», а затем поцеловал Сэма, толкая его и прижимая к стойке. Сэм громко застонал, когда Дин положил руки на бёдра Сэма, приподнял его, усаживая Сэма на стол, и мгновенно оказался между нетерпеливо раздвинутыми ногами Сэма. Сэм притянул руку Дина, засунул в рот два пальца и начал сосать.

 _Шлюха_.

Сэм был громким, когда Дин его трахал, беззастенчиво кричал, цепляясь за Дина и прося больше.

Шлюха, шлюха, шлюха.

Он не заберёт Дина. Кас ему не позволит.

***  
Кас вздыхает и снова переворачивается, на этот раз отворачиваясь от комнаты Дина. Желудок скручивается узлом, и его тошнит. Воспоминания о последних месяцах, когда появился Сэм и всё разрушил, укрепляют его решимость. Он не позволит Сэму забрать Дина.

***  
Веки Сэма трепещут, и он болезненно стонет, без сомнения, из-за удара, который нанёс ему по голове Кас некоторое время назад.

Кас наблюдает, как Сэм приходит в себя, как его глаза расширяются от паники, когда он понимает, что связан, а во рту кляп. Он смотрит на Каса, и его глаза становятся невероятно большими, почти комичными, и он борется с верёвками, что удерживают его руки за спиной, и пытается говорить. Из-за повязки, которая закрывает его рот, все эти попытки звучат как грязные стоны, и это подходит такой дешёвой шлюхе, как Сэм.

— Уже проснулся, принцесса? — Кас насмехается, а Сэм всё ещё выглядит ошеломлённым, неверящим. Он такой _красивый_ , и это заставляет огонь в крови Каса бушевать. Его рука касается щеки Сэма — пощёчина эхом разносится по маленькой комнате.

— Шлюха! — выплёвывает Кас, наслаждаясь тем, как от его тона Сэм вздрагивает.

— Ты думал, что я позволю тебе забрать его? — Глаза Сэма слезятся, и он начинает дрожать. Хорошо, пусть он боится. Так и должно быть.

— Я отрежу тебе пальцы за то, что ты к нему прикоснулся, — угрожает он, вытаскивая нож, и Сэм издаёт испуганный звук, как раненое животное.

Кас ухмыляется, поднимает нож, готовый резать. Дверь распахивается, в комнату вваливается Дин и едва удерживается, чтобы не упасть лицом вниз.

— Кас! Какого чёрта, чувак?! — Выражение лица Дина — мешанина бурлящих эмоций: страх, гнев и боль. Разочарование. Кас крепче сжимает нож.

— Я поступаю правильно, Дин. — Дин поймёт, _должен_ понять. Кас делает это для него. — Я пытаюсь тебе помочь. Разве ты не видишь, что он с тобой делает? — умоляюще спрашивает Кас.

— Успокойся, Кас. Убери нож. — Дин медленно приближается к нему, и Кас кричит:

— Не подходи! — Одной рукой он сжимает волосы Сэма и сильно дёргает, Сэм шипит от боли, но не двигается; Кас тянет сильнее, обнажая длинную шею Сэма, и приставляет нож к шее под кадыком.

— Кас…

— Нет, Дин! Я должен это сделать! — Дин простит его, Кас знает. Они ещё посмеются над этим позже.

— Почему? — спрашивает Дин, и в его глазах появляется влага.

— Я пытаюсь защитить тебя! Он зло, Дин! Он пытается забрать тебя у меня!

— Кас, посмотри на меня, — приказывает Дин дрожащим голосом, который рушит всю видимость спокойствия, что он хочет сохранить. Кас всё равно подчиняется, как и всегда следуя за Дином.

— Я люблю его, — признание слетает с губ Дина так же легко, как воздух, словно не из-за этого они тут вообще оказались.

Затем Дин вытаскивает выкидной нож, и Кас его узнаёт. Он купил его Дину, когда тому исполнилось двадцать. Дин увидел его в Интернете и болтал о нём вечность, и Кас купил эту чёртову штуку. Дин таскает его с собой уже восемь лет.

Дин слегка наклоняет голову набок и поднимает лезвие. Прижимает его край над яремной веной, прямо у пульса. Дин больше не смотрит на него, только на Сэма. Зелёные глаза, в которые так давно влюбился Кас, с обожанием смотрят на кого-то другого.

Следующие слова Дина обращены к нему, но он пристально смотрит на Сэма.

— Если ты порежешь его, я тоже истеку кровью, — говорит он так тихо, словно это обещание любовника. — Я никуда не пойду без него. Если ты убьёшь его, я тоже умру.

Сэм начинает плакать, всхлипывая и вздымая плечи, кляп сдерживает его слова, но очевидно, что он повторяет: «Нет, Дин, нет». Он повторяет это снова и снова, и Кас чувствует себя потерянным. Он тоже плачет. Нож выпадает из его руки, раздаётся лязг железа, когда он падает на пол, и Дин вырывает Сэма из его рук. Немедленно перерезает верёвки и вытаскивает кляп.

— Прости, Сэмми, — говорит он, а Сэм прижимается к нему и бормочет:

— Ты не виноват. Я люблю тебя, Дин. Я так сильно люблю тебя, я думал, что больше никогда тебя не увижу.

Кас сидит на холодном полу, и он словно впервые их видит. Их тела переплетены, ноги Сэма вытянулись на полу, а Дин стоит на коленях. Так он выше Сэма, и голова Сэма под его подбородком, и он всё плачет и плачет. И Дин успокаивает его, гладит по голове.

— Всё хорошо, Сэмми, всё хорошо.

Кас смотрит на нож, который купил для Дина, и его уши улавливают звук приближающихся сирен.

Копы. Он начинает смеяться, икать, и слёзы всё ещё стекают по щекам. Вполне подходящий вид.

В этой истории он злодей, а нож Дина лежит на полу. Он тянется к нему, Дин останавливает его руку.

— Не надо, — говорит Дин, бесчестным голосом, как и всегда. Копы врываются, наставив оружие на Кастиэля.

Он смотрит на Дина и видит в его глазах любовь к нему, Касу, ту, которой всегда было недостаточно. Любовь, боль, заботу, печаль. Всегда недостаточно.

Наручники тяжело ложатся на запястья, и он оглядывается на Дина, когда его ведут к машине.

Дин не смотрит на него.

Он смотрит на Сэма.

Любовь, забота, нежность, облегчение, благодарность, желание, восторг. _Безрассудная одержимость_.

Дин смотрит на Сэма. И всегда будет.


End file.
